


Almost goodbye

by inexprymable



Series: Cuddles [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, angsty fluff, first cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: Indigo Moon has left and Ada is helping Hecate deal with the aftermath.





	Almost goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> My response to @ missc-sblog prompt on tumblr.

Indigo Moon disappeared, leaving exasperated Miss Hardbroom in her spot. With the help of Miss Drill, Miss Cackle managed to get the girls to return into their respective rooms for self study period.

While she was on her way to find Miss Hardbroom again, who must have hidden in her quarters as soon as there were no spectators left, Ada noticed Mildred Hubble on her way to the broomstick shed, with her hat and cloak.

“I can see what you're doing, Mildred,” Miss Cackle said before she rematerialised in front of the girl.

“I'm sorry, Miss Cackle, you can give me detention later but I need to find Indigo. For…”

If she could, she would have been doing the same, but there was another matter she needed to take care of. “I know and I know I cannot ask you to stop, you would have gone anyway.”

Mildred's eyes shone in surprise. “Miss Cackle?”

The headmistress sighed and summoned a small vial. “Please, be careful. You're a brave girl and your flying has improved significantly, but I still need you to take this potion. It will protect you from a sudden fall, should you lose your balance. I believe you know the incantation.”

The girl looked at the offered vial with her eyes as big as a two pound coin. “Thank you, Miss Cackle.” She had barely finished the sentence before she grabbed a broomstick and found herself in the air. 

Miss Cackle cast her own non-verbal spells in hope to keep the girl as safe as possible, given the circumstance, and transferred off to where Miss Hardbroom's magical signature was last detected.

She was worried the witch wouldn't have wanted to see her, or anyone for that matter, and she had nearly turned on her heel, when something inside her told her to check on her friend.

She gave the door of Miss Hardbroom's quarters a knock and waited. She thought she'd given her enough time after the initial shock, and that she wouldn't have been turned down.

The door creaked as it opened, revealing a void that seemed to be pulling Ada inside. She had been inside Miss Hardbroom's quarters only a couple of times in the last few years, as Miss Hardbroom preferred to join Ada in her rooms. 

The last time Miss Cackle had been inside, there was enough light coming from the outside, the dark interior seemed calm and inviting. However as she walked deeper inside, she saw the curtains were closed and the only source of light was the fireplace, as that part of the castle never had any sun and even in the summer days it required heating.

Had it not been for a tap Miss Hardbroom's familiar made, as it jumped down the floor in front of Ada, she would have thought the room was empty.

“Hecate?” she made no move, letting Morgana brush against her legs.

There was a sound of clearing a throat, and Ada knew it came from her friend. “Forgive the darkness,” her voice creaked and she whispered a silent spell, lighting the lamp in the corner of the room, so it wasn't too bright. 

Ada took it as an invitation and she stepped further into the room. “I apologise for transferring away, I…”

She was silenced by Ada, who was standing by the bed. It was semi dishevelled and gave Ada a hint Hecate had a lie down before she arrived.

“There is no need.” Her eyes were on Hecate's sitting up form, and she searched for her eyes. “May I join you?” Hecate nodded affirmatively and Ada sat down next to her.

For a moment, Hecate was looking away, hoping to conceal the signs she was crying, but it was Ada who was with her, and she didn't need to hide from her.

“I'm terribly sorry, if I knew Ethel Hallow had-”

“You couldn't have prevented the truth from coming out. The damage is done, Indigo Moon wouldn't want to stay regardless of who would have told her.”

Ada put her hand on top of Hecate's, and gave it a light squeeze. “You can't know that. But it won't do either of us any good to think of what could have been.”

Hecate turned her hand to clasp it with Ada's, and then she realised she had still been wearing the friendship bracelet. She swallowed back her tears and shut her eyes. “I can't help it.” 

She sniffled, what prompted her to summon her handkerchief from the vanishment, but then she remembered she gave it to Indigo. Before she could give it any more thought, Ada's rosy smelling handkerchief appeared before her eyes. Ada knew her better than she thought. “Thank you.”

Hecate took it off her hands with slight hesitancy. Ada flashed her a small smile and gave her a sad look. Hecate’s suffering was making her heart ache, and while she couldn’t have changed the past, she could offer Hecate her company. 

Hecate appreciated Ada’s presence greatly, as she had been a far better friend than she thought she deserved. That was why she couldn’t bring herself to say what she had decided on before Ada checked in on her.

In all the years of their friendship, there were subtle touches, sympathetic hand holding, short hugs on their birthdays, but never in their life had they sat curled up together, not until Hecate moved closely towards Ada and their sides were pressed together.

It prompted Ada to take Hecate into her arms and Hecate surprised her by curling into her, so Ada held her, and rubbed her back as she sobbed. Neither of them had pictured their first embrace that way, they had hoped it would have been of a more amorous nature.

But none of it mattered, as it was their intimate moment, where Hecate let herself be vulnerable with Ada, and Ada took it all in and gave back as much kindness, as much love as she had in herself.

Ada’s goodness of the heart almost made Hecate change her mind, but she couldn’t have. Before breaking the news, she wanted to savour the moment for as long as possible.

 

“Ada,”

“Hm?”

 

“I’m handing in my resignation.”

 

Ada loosened her grip and leaned back to see Hecate’s face. “Pardon?” 

Hecate regretted saying the words, but she could see no other solution. Ada seemed crushed and pulled away, and Hecate took Ada’s hands into hers. “How can I teach young girls to follow the rules, as I myself had broken them all?”

“So have I, and I had more years of misbehaviour on my account.” Even if they would never become what Ada had always wanted, Hecate meant so much to her.

She could see the expression on Hecate’s face and she knew she wasn’t being fair. “I’m so sorry, I just can’t imagine being the headmistress to all the girls without you. We’ve come through so many misfortunes together, and all the fun we’ve had… I can’t do it without you.”

“Of course you can.” Hecate tightened her hold on Ada’s hands. “Ada Cackle, you are fair and considerate to your staff and pupils, but also firm when you need to be. Miss Drill is the next one in line for my position, I should think, and I know you have her full support.”

Ada’s eyes watered, not only because of the compliments, which were honest, as Hecate wouldn’t put wool over her eyes. She couldn’t believe her best friend was leaving.

“I have found a cottage up north, not too far away from the Academy. Should you need my help, or… company, I will be a mirror call away.”

It didn’t dispel Ada’s doubts and fears, but it was a reassurance that her friend wouldn’t abandon her, what was her biggest fear. “I can’t change your mind, can I?”

Hecate shook her head and smiled, and said in the gentlest tone. “I will only be leaving the Academy.”

Ada didn’t shy away from tears, that stained her face. “I need to remove the confinement spell.” Hecate nodded, with more sincerity than she had inside of her. “Not today. Please, stay for the wedding.”

“I don’t think I can.” Ada closed her eyes, her face fell. “Tomorrow, I would like you to lift my spell tomorrow.”

Ada let go of Hecate’s grasp and wrapped her arms tightly around Hecate.


End file.
